m_cwfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolfism
Beliefs The followers of Wolfism believe in the Motherwolf. The Motherwolf is the wolf that reared Romulus and Remus. Common folklore tells us she was slain by a hunter, but the believers of wolfism know this is a lie. It was a cover up to protect the Motherwolf from the evils of the world. Remus always was the Motherwolf's favorite son. Romulus grew jealous of his brother. So one day Romulus killed Remus in a jealous rage. Unfortunately for Romulus, his plan failed. Though he managed to slay the human host of Remus, he failed to slay the wolf. As Romulus attempted to kill Remus, Remus immediately transformed into a wolf, as this was the only way the Motherwolf could save him.The Motherwolf spoke to all of Remus's followers and explained to them what had happened. She did not want war between the brothers so she made Remus and his followers forgive Romulus for unleashing the wolf inside him. When Remus was transformed into a wolf, he explored Italy. As everyone knows all wolves come from Italy and did not begin to populate other countries until Remus had died. So Remus came into contact with all wolves of the world. He spread the word of the Motherwolf to the wolves of the world. They all realised this was the only explanation as to why they had failed to expand beyond Italy. So they all followed Remus back to Rome. In Rome, Remus realised he must honor his mother for protecting him. Remus began to build a giant underground garden for some of the wolves to be safe. The Motherwolf contacted Remus's human followers and asked them to help him build this wonderful garden. With his wolf followers and his human followers, Remus dug a giant pit in the ground where he proceeded to create the most beautiful garden in the world. Romulus was jealous of his brother's achievement, so he kept the garden a secret from the people of Rome. For fear of the Motherwolf's wrath, Romulus did not kill Remus a second time or kill any of his followers. Instead he moved them out of Rome to the far corners of the world. This invariably spread the world of wolfism rather than quell it. Since then, believers of wolfism cover two species, human and wolf. It is the first religion ever to span two species. Followers of wolfism refuse to kill wolves as it would be wrong to assault a fellow follower of Motherwolf. Followers The current followers of wolfism believe that Niels1313 is the messenger of Motherwolf. He guides the followers of wolfism in the ways of Motherwolf. He imparts the teachings of the Motherwolf to the current followers. He believes that all followers of wolfism should create a garden in a similar fashion where wolves can come and relax. He believes no wolf should be tamed, they should be wild and act upon their own free will. Each wolfist faction contains a single Gardoneur (Romususses) or has a Garden (Remusses). A Gardoneur is the protector of the garden of the wolves, that is in the form of a cathedral. They lead the faction's wolfist beliefs and may only be appointed by the Grand Gardoneur. The Grand Gardoneur at the moment is Niels1313. The Gardoneur's meet once in a while in the temple of the Gardoneurs. The location of this may change from time to time as the Motherwolf would not stay still and would always move to new places. So wolfists believe in this as well and move their temple of the Gardenours when the Grand Gardoneur deems it the right time to move. Founding of Wolfism In first Era there was a very small nation called "Airnomads", it was situated on a floating island and founded by Diglytron. The people of Airnomads built many temples on this island dedicated to an unknown God known as "The Unknown God". One night Diglytron dreamt of a vision, he had a dream where he was ordered by a high force to find a wolf. There was a lot of wars in the north (where the Airnomands were), so Diglytron thought it was smart to have a wolf as his companion. Meanwhile, Niels1313 was making a temple with the use of water and lapis lazuli blocks. When Diglytron returned with a wolf, he went to this temple. By luck or destiny, Niels1313 made a shrine to Wolfism by making this temple. Upon arriving at the temple, the wolf that he arrived with began to speak to Diglytron. She said to him "Where the ground touches the sky, is where Home will be". Diglytron did not understand the meaning at first, but then he understood it: he had to go to the mountains! He traveled south and formed the Wolfpack and ordered all Airnomads to join him in the mountains. Diglytron constructed Burcht Wulf, named after the wolf that spoke to him. Niels1313 visited the wolf quite often, she was kept save in the underground mines of Burcht Wulf. At one day the wolf spoke to him and revealed her self as Motherwolf. She ordered him to spread the word of Wolfism once again in our world, Serveria. She said the ever lasting words: "The Mother, The Two Sons and Her Messenger". The Two Branches The Church of Wolfism know two branches. The dark path of Remus and the light path of Romulus. They are not enemies, but rivals. They both have a different opinion on how to worship Motherwolf. Remusses Followers of Remus believe in the power of stealth and live in the dark. They build underground gardens where they protect the One Faith from events in the Overworld. They operate as assassins to protect the faith, through schemes, murder and heists. They do not aim to spread the Wolfistic Empire, they protect the Holy Places and the followers of the One Faith. They have no strong Heirarchy and only exist for the sack of necessity. The Heirarchy: -High Priest, leader of the Garden -Priest, follower of Remus Romulusses Followers of Romulus believe in the power of order and live in enlightened cities. They build cathedrals and churches to honor Motherwolf and spread Wolfism. They command massive armies and conquer other nations. They aim to gain power and spread Wolfism. Their Heirarchy is entirely different from the Remusses. The people who own cathedrals and control nations have the most power and are together the Wolfistic Church. They have a strong Heirarchy and this will be enforced through order. The Heirarchy (from lowest to highest): -Serene Citizen, a member of a Wolfistic nation -Priest, a member of a Wolfistic nation who is actively supporting the Wolfistic Church -Magna Priestus, a member of a Wolfistic nation who did outstanding work for the wolfistic Church -Servitus, Priest who works for a Gardoneur at a cathedral -Knight, member of the Order of Lupis -Most Serene and Holy Warrior of the Army, a member of the Wolfistic Church that has shown great valour on the field of battle -Beonwulf, titalair title for the strongest warrior in the Order of Lupus and the Realm -Magni Magistri, Grand Master of the Order of Lupus -Gardoneur, Religious leader of a Wolfistic nation -The Most Serene Grand Gardoneur of The Wolfistic Church and Messenger of Motherwolf, the leader of the Wolfistic Church and the replacer of Romulus on our world The Order of Lupis The Grand Gardoneur founded the Order of Lupis in the Second Era, as reaction on the outcome of the Dwarven - Brotherhood War. In this war The Grand Gardoneur attacked, with two companions, the city of Oxford. After a short skirmish, his two companions died. Then he gained a massive boost of power from Motherwolf herself and defeated the defenders of Oxford single-handedly. After arrival inside of Oxford there were just too many Oxfordians for him to beat alone. He was slain. The Grand Gardoneur was outraged that that help had come to late. He never wanted this to happen again so he founded the Order of Lupus. They are a personal protection unit, who have all sworn to protect the Grand Gardoneur and his Church. Soon a Beonwulf arose in the Order: Diglytron. He is the most skilled in warfare in the entire realm. Reformation In the Third Era the religion of Wolfism ( also called Remusses), was reformed to the Wolfistic Church( also called Romulusses). This was done because the Grand Gardoneur (then called High Priest/Prince Priest) thought it was necessary for the continuance of Wolfism. As he said: "Wolfism is the One and Only true Faith, but is governed in a Pagan-like way.". This was said as reference to Woads (Wolfs of the Woods) and it's war: Oxfordian-Woads War who stole a huge mount of Diamonds from the Oxfordians. This event was seen as barbaric and driven by greed, while this was entirely not the case. It was done to harm Cake and his followers. Such examples of misinterpretation brought the Grand Gardoneur to his decision. Brief Summery of Old Wolfism Old Wolfism was governed by the Prince Priest or High Priest. Wolfism was governed by a High Priest, if there was no higher leader in Wolfism than a member with status "Officer". When there was someone that believed in Wolfism that was with status "Leader", he would be called Prince Priest and become leader of Wolfism. The Faith was governed from Underground Gardens and in the first Era from Mountain Castles. The Heirarchy (from lowest to highest): -Priest, follower of Wolfism -Middle Priest, a High Priest in another faction than that of the Prince Priest. He only exists if there is a Prince Priest -High Priest/Prince Priest, leader of Wolfism The disadvantages of Unreformed Wolfism -Because there always need to be a Prince Priest for a Middle Priest to exists, the religion is weakened in expanding. -Unreformed Wolfism is to much focused on one faction. -Because of the laws in unreformed Wolfism, it was too much focused on power. If the High Priest loses his "Officer" status and another follower of Wolfism has an "Officers" status, he becomes the new High Priest. Or if someone in Wolfism becomes Leader of a faction, he becomes Prince Priest and usurps the title of "High Priest". Notable Religious Deities Slain By Followers of Wolfism Niels1313 succeeded in slaying Shaun the Sheep. He is the only person ever known to have slain a religious deity. Then again Niels is more than just a person, he is half a wolf. And as everyone knows wolves kill sheep.